


Pancakes

by 1JettaPug



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Step aside,” he ordered. Engie stepped back and let Spy take his place, taking the frying pan handle and flipped the first pancake.</p>
<p>"So our Spy can finally do more than sneak and stab.” Engie laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing some TF2. It's been a while, and I needed something to distract me.
> 
> Enjoy~!

Spy stared out at the dessert scenery, one hand in his pocket and the other lighting his cigarette. He slid it through his lips, and blew a smoke ring. The grey ring was blown away as soon as it appeared, making the smell spread. He sighed. Today had been one of those days… The other team’s Engineer had got him five times in a row, and their Sniper nearly got him on multiple occasions. Hell, even their damn Scout managed to kill him somehow…

He took a long drag from his cigarette. Tomorrow had to be better…

The wind was starting to pick up, which caused the dust covering the roof of the base to fall everywhere. Spy walked back inside before his suit got dirty and just drifted through the hallways, just wanting to keep his mind occupied. After a couple of minutes, Spy managed to wander into the mess hall. His ears perked when he heard someone whistling in the kitchen. No one should’ve been up at this hour, Spy thought. He silently pushed the door open and saw Engineer wiping some flour off the front of his shirt. Engie had a smile on his face, and a little bit of batter, and walked over to the stove where there were pancakes cooking.

Normally, Engie didn’t get to sleep that early and worked on his little projects until he basically fell asleep on them. Although, tonight he was craving pancakes instead of sitting down to his machines. He’d just turned the pancakes over when he could feel someone looking at him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Spy standing in the doorway as he watched him carry on with his cooking.

"Ya want somethin’, Spy?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing, just watching,"

"In case ya didn't understand that, that was my polite way of sayin’ 'stop starin’ at me'."

“Hmph, I may do whatever I wish," he huffed and crossed his arms.

Engie just sighed, then grinned at him. "Y’know it's not that hard," he said and flipped another pancake. “Cookin’ that is.”

"I know how to cook!" Spy snapped.

“Never said ya didn’t,” Engie said. “But have ya ever made these?” he asked, noticing how Spy’s scowl changed into a curious look. “And if ya burn it, then you'll be the one eatin’ it, got it?"

Spy puffed out his chest at him. How dare he think that he’d burn such a simple dish! “Step aside,” he ordered. Engie stepped back and let Spy take his place, taking the frying pan handle and flipped the first pancake.

"So our Spy can finally do more than sneak and stab.” Engie laughed, watching as the second pancake he flipped almost fell off.

“Of course,” Spy huffed as Engie placed more of the pancake batter into the pan, perhaps a little bit too much. Spy went to trying to flip it with more force for the bigger pancake, blinking when it flew over his head and landed on Engie’s.

"Not your best shot…" Engie sighed, peeling it off and chucking it onto a plate.

"You put too much on!” This time, Spy watched carefully as Engie placed in some batter and waited for Spy to hold the pan. This time, he got behind him and wrapped his arms around the other’s thin waist placing his hands on Spy’s gloved hands.

"Just wanna make sure ya don’t mess up," he assured him. Spy didn’t disagree with him since he didn’t make a move to remove his hands. Engie held a firm grip on his hands, he moved the pan to flip it and it landed back. The two repeated this with a few more pancakes before they ran out of batter.

"Easy no?" Engie said as he turned Spy around in his arms, smiling when the other smiled slightly and nodded.


End file.
